


The only Bird Allowed to Die

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Under the Red Hood, red ho
Genre: Damian and Talia need to talk more, Gen, I'm Sorry, Jason loves his family, Talia is kinda Jason mom, at lest jason thinks so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jason keeps an eye out when the Bats are around. Something was telling Jason to stick around until the end of the fight. Damn is Jason glad he listened to it.





	The only Bird Allowed to Die

    Jason and the Batman had a type of understanding now. He doesn’t kill and they leave him alone. He’ll stick to his territory and they stick to theirs. Unless it was an important case, then they let each other know so they can avoid each other. This agreement also involved the others bat brats.

     So when they Bat family close to trespassing on his tariff he was sure to keep both eyes on them. It seemed like an average case. Batman, Black Bat, and the other four Robins were there. Seemed like they were taking down a human trafficking ring from what he could tell. Jason was in alleyway keeping watch over them. He didn’t really know why, but something inside was telling him to stay and watch.

    As the fight was slowly ending was when he saw the glint of a rifle on a rooftop. He realized who it was pointing at and moved. He was the close one to them, no else would notice and make it in time. He shoved Robin down once he reached him. But he was too slowly he felt the built pierce his chest. stumbles a step forward from the force. He couldn’t feel or hear anything. He placed his hand was the bat symbol was, he pulled it back and it came back red.

    “Why?” Jason looked to see Robin staring at him in Shock before it turns into rage.

    Jason starts to fall forwards before he felt himself being caught by the small Robin.

    “Why? Why did you do that Todd?!” Yelled Robin, no it was Damien this time. He only called him Hood when he was Robin.

    “Didn’t you know?” Asked Jason, “I'm the only bird that’s allowed to die.”

    Damien starts yelling at the other to come and help. Jason vision was starting to go dark as they hauled around him. Dicky and Cass were trying to stop the bleeding as Tim got the Batmobile. Jason just stared at them, he felt strange. Like when he was dying before the bomb went off. Jason remembered what he needs to tell Bruce for Talia.

    “Give my body to Talia.” Eye turned to him in confusion. “She knows what she needs to do, so it doesn’t happen again.”

  ( “Cremate me, I never want to come back. Never wanted to come back in the first place.”

     “If that’s what you want then I will.”

     “Don’t even try, I don’t want to deal with all that rage again.

     “Of course Jason.” )

   “Stopping talking like your going to die, Todd,” yelled Damien.” As if your allowed to die after saving me. Why are you staring at me for?”

    Jason didn’t really remember when his helmet came off, is that bad?

    “She misses you Brat.” Spoke Jason,” She knows you choices your dad but you can still talk to her. She loves you, ya know.”

    “Only if you survive Todd,” argued Damien.

    “There a phone on my bedside table, top drow. Call her, she’ll know what happened. You know, I’ve always loved you guys. Even when I came back after dying.” Jason voiced begin to grow quieter, he heard the sound of the Batmobile. Jason knew it was too late to be saved.

   “We love you too little Wing, you're going to make it. Okay?” Stated Dick worried filled his voice

   “Tell Tim he made a great Robin if I had to choose a replacement I choose between him and Steph only. Only Steph would win because of she funnier than him.” Jason said weakly as the black covered his vision

   “You’re going to be able to tell him yourself, You’ll be just fine.” Spoke Bruce as he picked up Jason

   “Goodbye, I’m sorry for coming back.” Jason heard a lot of yelling as everything went black.


End file.
